


Roxy's New Job

by LunaNeige



Category: Mushoku Tensei (Light Novel)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNeige/pseuds/LunaNeige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy was at a dead end in her magical studies.  She felt there was some kind of block over her mind, prohibiting her from learning new things.  So Roxy decided to teach.  Little did she know, that decision would stay with her for the rest of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxy's New Job

'Next time I will keep my robe in my bag.' Roxy distractedly wiped her arms off with a rag she normally kept in her robe pockets as she thought that.

Roxy always wore either a robe or some type of covering over herself. Sometimes when she was younger and had first started to travel the world, she did not wear enough and often got cold easily. So now, she goes around with her robe on all the time. To compensate for that, she was currently using a light wind spell to blow around herself. It was a simple one, but to some of the adult villagers who she was passing, they looked a little bit awed.

The second thing she thought of was how peaceful this village is. Roxy was currently walking through the streets in a rural village in Fedoa, called Buina. The village was actually one of the most beautiful places she had witnessed in recent years. The village was situated in an area of the Central Continent that hardly ever experienced droughts or any other form of natural disasters. The way the wind blew the trees, which were a vibrant green, and the way the villagers walked calmly through the well-traveled pathways in the village, was very different from her own. She breathed deeply, the scent of food being cooked leaked from opened windows and doors. It really did feel like a great village to live in. The monsters around this village as well were very low level, so even if a monster did somehow get into the village, it would be easy to defeat it.

While thinking this, she turned down a intersection and saw the house she was looking for. It was a modest two-story house, with a good sized front yard.

As Roxy walked the steps up to the door, she considered how coincidental it was to come across a job listing to tutor someone in magic right when she was thinking she wanted to go on a break and try to decide what direction she would take in magic. That was one of her personal missions, to try to master as many spells and as many different forms of magic as possible.

While Roxy was waiting for someone to come and answer the door, she was expecting to teach a middle aged person. So imagine her surprise when instead, she was introduced and told she was to teach a little boy.

She expected the boy to be a fake honestly. This normally happened sometimes with a main family's royal line. A mother and father would either see some type of damage that occurred after the child broke something and think it was from some type of magical accident, or the child would have talent and perform some type of elementary level magic. In both cases, both child and parent would get arrogant and hire a tutor, mainly to have bragging rights.

Since that might be the case here, she decided to test the boy, who she took to calling "Rudei". Mainly because Paul and Zenith told her to. Though, he did look cute, so she probably would have called him by his nickname sooner or later.

When I performed the magic spell 『WATER BALL』, I honestly thought he would fail and I could go back home and begin to look for another person to tutor. However, much to my surprise that did not happen. Not only did he perform the spell, he also performed it with a technique I had never heard or seen before, Voiceless Incantation. 

To find out there is a way of shortening a spells chant, or even performing the spell without one was a huge surprise. There are cases in the world where a magician can perform a magic spell with a shortened chant, but that person is normally either old or had to practice day after day, for years at a time. So to find a three year old boy was able to do that.....it was simply amazing. Normally, performing a spell also used quite a bit of Mana when young too.

After that day, I felt like for the first time in years, I was finally able to find a new purpose and a new goal to strive towards. Over the years I taught Rudei, and watched him progress through the different types and levels of magic, going from some elementary and through Intermediate, and Advanced, I finally realized how I was holding myself back. Even though I wanted to try to master and learn magic, I do not think I ever tried to think of what level I wanted to get to. I was always just trying to learn whatever spell I could after I left the Magic University in Sharia, which was a capital in the Central Continent. I decided after I left Rudei and his family, I would go and learn as much as I could.

Speaking of Rudei, I don't think I will ever meet such a sweet, thoughtful student again. Even though Rudei was a bit of a pervert, and he laughed weird, I will still miss him. Over the years whenever I would do something and end up either depressed or I would knock something over by accident, Rudei would be there to help me and make me feel better.

Because he was such a good student and became like a little brother to me (at least for now is what he had told me), I decided to let him keep my underwear. If it was anyone besides Rudei, I would probably have frozen them or burned them to death for having them, but if it's him it's fine. Thinking back to that, the night before his graduation I had also decided to personally take him outside of the village too. Paul and Zenith had told me of his tendency to stay inside, and of how worried they were. They were extremely happy when I told them I would help fix that problem.

As I looked back at the house over my shoulder, I found my eyes connecting with his, Rudei's, for the last time. I gave him a small smile, and turned my head back straight, determined to keep the new goals I made for myself, and excited for the future. Hopefully, next time I met Rudei again I could teach him a Saint level spell!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did a good job conveying, at least a little bit, of Roxy's personality. She is one of my favorite characters. The next One-shot will either be from Rudeus point of view on meeting a character, or it will be from another female, like Eris.
> 
> Till then!XD~


End file.
